


[Podfic] The Ferret's Nest

by badwriterrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ferrets, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: Harry has a ferret and a whole lot of tattoos. Unfortunately, it's only one of these things Draco approves of.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ferret's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180257) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> Check out the original work for their notes

Or

[Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqvdtHSh0nE)


	2. Part Two

or

[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0Q_oq24AaY)


End file.
